The Modern Jedi
by smile all of your days
Summary: Jedi today don't fly around in spaceships rescuing planets; instead, they secretly watch over ordinary humans to protect them from vengeful Sith masters. Before this, they go through a long and difficult training in worlds unknown to the human race to become full-fledged knights. Also includes Pokemon Adventures, Inheritance, and Avatar the Last Airbender. Follows three friends.
1. Chapter 1: Justin

**Dear Reader,**

**Please DO NOT pass by this note. It is a WARNING that you may be extremely confused unless you have acquired some background knowledge. This can be found in the following books: _The Inheritance_ series by Christopher Paolini (commonly known as the _Eragon_ series), _Star Wars_ by George Lucas (watching the 4th,5th,and 6th movies are permitted, as well as only reading those select few, although I will not complain if you read/watch more), and the _Pokémon Adventures _manga by Hidenori Kusaka. Watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ will also be necessary for your full enjoyment of the book and _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ is also strongly recommended, although not essential. Now that you are staggering under the weight of this reading list, I will assure you, that these are all very good, and many people thoroughly enjoy them. For example, _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is rated Y7, but I have heard of adults completely loving the entire series and impatiently tapping their toes for the sequel, _Avatar: The Legend of Korra._ Do enjoy every one as much as possible!**

**If you have met the requirements listed, go right on ahead without further ado. If you haven't done any of the requirements, I can only frown upon you and say, "I told you so," when that first puzzled look crosses your face. In the end, I hope you agree that reading beforehand would have been beneficial. May all of you, whether rule-compliant or rule-breaking, enjoy your time inside these pages.**

**Best reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned fictional works.**

Chapter 1: Justin

I jolted up in bed wildly, frantically wondering where in the world I was. In a moment I relaxed, I was in my room at the temple, where I'd spent the night after a long afternoon (and evening) of training. But that dream had followed me here too.

"Oh well…," I muttered under my breath. "Nothing I can do." I knew very well I'd tried everything on the subject, spending hours researching deep into the temple's library. No suggestion or hint had given even the smallest result. There was only one thing that would help. If only I could find _her_…

I trudged down the stairs toward the temple kitchen, where I nearly bumped into a short Asian girl with her dark, shoulder-length hair messily pulled into a ponytail. I mumbled an apology before a yawn forced itself out of my mouth.

"It's okay", Ace said, half smiling. "You look like you need to sleep for the rest of the day, Justin."

I smiled back. "I think I could if it weren't for that annoying dream."

Oops. I'd worried her. The look in her eyes gave it away.

"That dream has been going on for weeks! It's exactly the same every time?"

"Yeah. Same beautiful girl claiming to be the spirit of the lost elf princess in a human form."

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell me she's Princess Adelaide!"

"Most likely she's not. The princess went missing over fifteen years ago, and the elves themselves have almost given up hope too. These dreams could be a trap instead, or some form of torture. If they're not, and the girl is the princess, I'd bet I know her human form. She seemed so… familiar."

Just then, the bell rang, loudly reminding us to get to school now. Ace groaned. "You know, I could miss math today", she said jokingly.

I laughed. "What, and leave your whole school at risk? " Rearranging my face, I skillfully imitated our Force master. "The enemy has been getting bolder! You were stationed to your schools for a reason – to protect the students! It is the duty of all Jedi to completely exhaust themselves by protecting their stationed area and then to come to training in their spare time!"

Ace joined me in laughter. "Don't be afraid to sleep in class though, okay?"

I smiled at her. "No worries, I will. I just can't let Maria find out. You know she'd be so mad at me, 'cause I can't tell her the truth since she's not a Jedi."

"She won't stay mad at you for long though. Keep safe and contact me if I can do anything."

"Okay, thanks! And remember, only one more week left of school!"

"Yeah, and then a week later, we get to go through the knighthood training instead of just basic training! _So_ fun!", she said rolling her eyes.

Late that night, I crashed on my bed in the temple. I was way too tired to get myself home, and my parents had gotten used to my late-night calls telling them I wasn't going to make it home tonight. Sighing, I sat up and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. As tired as I was, I wanted the dream to be gone more, and that required memorizing the list of questions Ace and I had thought of during breaks in training. If I wanted to find this Adelaide, maybe she could help me out. My eyes slowly drooped and shut.

_It was black. Darkness coated everything. Even after a month of this, he still couldn't reconcile himself to it. This complete darkness really creeped him out. For the first time, he looked down at himself and realized he was glowing. His light wasn't enough to penetrate the blackness yet. It wasn't like _hers_. A flash of light shoved away the darkness, revealing a sapphire blue room with two chairs and the girl. She was the same as always, silver eyes, perfect elfish features and pointed ears, dark hair falling straight down to her waist, shining in her brilliant light. Her floor-length dress was also the same, sparkling dark green with long sleeves and a high neckline. The only ornament she wore was a plain silver circlet on her head. A small smile passed over her face._

_ "Well, sit down", she said, indicating the empty chair opposite her with a wave of her hand. "I understand you want to ask me some questions tonight. My time here is limited. We can't afford to waste it."_

_ He sat, very self-consciously. She smiled, urging him on._

_ "Um… Do I know you? I mean, do I know your human form?" He flinched. That question hadn't been on the list. It had just popped out._

_ Her smile widened. "Yes, she's very close to you. That's why I chose to come to you instead of one of her other friends. Besides, you're a Jedi. You are the only one who wouldn't brush me off as just a dream." She held her hand up to stop his next question. "No, I don't know her name. It may sound weird to you, but I'm trapped inside a small piece of her mind with very limited access to the rest of her mind. Just enough to find you recently. And you give off a Jedi's energy. You will be going through your knighthood training soon, no?"_

_ "Y-yeah, I will be". 'How did she know?', he wondered. Then mentally slapped himself. 'It doesn't matter; you only have to find her. Just keep asking questions.' The girl's name might have saved him a lot of time, but oh well. A Jedi's work was never easy. "So your human form lives here right? Will I see her tomorrow?"_

_ She nodded. "Yes and yes. Although I'm not sure when." Her light began to dim, and darkness slowly crept in again. "My time is almost up. Please help me."_

_ "Wait! How will I know who your human form is?"_

_ "She's tired. Her energy has helped me come here every night. She will be exhausted although she went to sleep early." Her form began to fade with her light, and she reached out to him in a panic. "Find me…" With one final burst of light, she was gone, and the darkness reigned._

Ace was waiting for me in the kitchen this morning when I came down. She smiled and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"I was right. I know her human form, pretty well apparently. I'll see her today, and she will be very tired seemingly without reason." I sat in a chair and began to eat.

She raised an eyebrow. "No name?"

I shook my head no. "She said she lives in seclusion in the girl's mind and has very little access to the rest of it."

"So she could find you, but not the name of her host?"

"Yep. I have no idea why."

The bell rang, annoyingly loud as ever. "Well, I'll see you later Ace. I'd better get to school to start looking for a sleepy girl."

"Have fun with that, and keep safe!"

I walked out of class and headed to a lunch cart, a little disappointed. None of the girls in my morning classes had seemed exceptionally tired, and most of them had been talking about some late-night party they went to last night. Maybe I'd see her later today. I bought a meal, then started walking to a table with some of my friends. I didn't usually sit there, but I hadn't finished some history homework last night because of training. Of course my friends didn't know about the Jedi, so usually I came up with a lame excuse like "I was playing video games with my brother". Today, I'd been saying that I was just so tired I fell asleep before I finished, hoping the girl would pop in and say she was really tired too.

I sat down, asked for help, and gave my excuse to a skeptical Maria. As soon as I finished, she didn't get on my case like she normally did. She just smiled and said she was glad she wasn't the only one.

I gaped at her. Maria? Maria, the do-your-homework-until-it's-perfect-and-forget-abo ut-sleeping girl had fallen asleep while doing her homework.

She laughed at my expression. "I know, I know. I don't know what came over me. It wasn't even late, and I'm _still_ tired."

I dimly heard Tommy ask when she went to sleep. Her answer was around 7:30 p.m.

It took all of my basic Jedi training to mask my face and work. Maria was hosting Princess Adelaide? I'd known her for several years, and had never guessed anything like this. She always seemed so normal, so human, if a little too much of a perfectionist. Okay, a lot of a perfectionist. But still, she'd never even come up on the lists of possible Jedi recruits I had ever seen. How could she host the most powerful elf in the world and not show any sign of magic or inexplicable results? Finally, to stop the questions, I told myself it didn't matter; now I just needed to get her to the temple.

With a lot of persuasion and some use of my basic training mind skills, I finally managed to convince Maria to come with me to the temple (which I referred to as 'the surprise') after school. I hated having to use my powers on a friend, but it had been necessary, as Maria was always the cautious one. But what haunted me the most was not guilt, but worry. After I brought her into the temple and restored the spirit of Princess Adelaide, what would happen to Maria? Would she be confined in a piece of Adelaide's mind like Adelaide had been in hers for the past fifteen years? Or would she just cease to exist? Maybe the leader of the temple, Ana, knew how Princess Adelaide could be saved while preserving Maria. How am I going to get her to the temple anyway? Being just fifteen, I can't drive, and I hadn't earned my wings to fly yet. In the end, I snuck out of class and called my mom, asking her to take us. I didn't give a reason and Mom didn't ask for one, besides teasing me about my new "girlfriend".

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I used the Force to jump unnoticed to the designated meeting spot I'd given Maria. I saw her and tried to look inconspicuous before I realized she'd know everything by the end of today – if she still existed.

She looked at me. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Why?", I lied.

"You just look…sad, I guess."

I shrugged. '_Maybe because I might be losing one of my best friends today, Maria?'_ My training wouldn't allow me to say anything, so I didn't.

It was a quiet ride to the temple. Finally, I motioned for my mom to stop in a parking lot close by.

"Where are we?" Maria asked quietly. "Didn't you say there was a- Oh!"

I followed her gaze. She was looking straight up at the temple, but that wasn't possible. No one but the Jedi were able to see it. Once you became a Jedi, the leaders took the enchantment off of your eyes, allowing the temple to be visible to you. "What are you looking at?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Don't you see it? It's a floating building! How can you miss something that big in the sky?"

I stared at her. Okay, she definitely was not completely normal. "Um… All right then, you've found our destination. But stay quiet about it, okay?"

I grabbed the white ladder and handed it to her. "Just keep climbing until you reach the top, then wait for me."

Maria smiled. "Okay, I will!"

I winced. Her thoughts were so loud, I could practically hear them without trying. Thoughts like _'I can't believe I'm going in a flying building!'_. Maybe she was so excited, her elf subconscious was using the energy to project her thoughts into my mind. Either way, I unlocked the door at the top and led her into the temple.

I saw Ana at the end of the corridor, and called for her to wait. Then I turned to Maria to introduce her, but the words caught in my throat at the shock on her face.

"What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2: Maria

**Hey everyone! I'm still really new to this, but I think the fact that I have had 3 visitors already is really awesome! Thanks guys, whoever you are!...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Maria

The floating building was gorgeous. The walls sparkled like opaque diamonds, the floor was white marble, and the ladder had been made of perfectly clean white silk, even though it had been outside the entire time. Justin's voice brought me back to the present. He was calling for someone to wait up for us. I looked toward the answerer, and froze. Not possible, how _could_ this be possible? I heard Justin say something, edged with worry, but I didn't hear what. I felt ready to faint, then I felt a hand brush my waist, holding me up. I jumped with the unexpected touch, but it was just Justin, looking frightened. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"She's dead", I said, pointing at the girl in front of us.

"No, she's not. You know Ana?"

"Yeah, she was my cousin, but she died two years ago."

The girl approached us. "I'm sorry for making you think that, but I did have to fake my own death to become the leader here." She faced Justin. "I see you found her."

"You knew about her? Why didn't you tell anyone? The elves have nearly given up, you could have- "

She cut him off. "I did not know the elves were looking for her, and besides, would you want those memories?"

"Of course the elves were looking for her! You knew as well as everyone else in this temple!"

I didn't like getting into someone else's conversation, but it seemed like it was about me. "Um… Someone mind explaining the entire thing to me, or am I just supposed to stand here and look pretty?"

Ana looked at Justin for a moment, then a slight expression of shock came over her face. "I didn't know…" she said, almost to herself. Then, she shook her head as if to clear it, and said "Follow me."

She led us down several corridors to a white room with one glass wall and several chairs. We all sat, then she began. "I guess my story is first. Maria, you need to know that many fiction stories are not truly fiction, and that their worlds are living far from ours. For example, the elves from the_ Eragon_ series are thriving and well; and Justin and I are both Jedi. I know it's a lot to take in, but we need to go quickly."

I sort of nodded my head and she took it as a sign to continue.

"Fifteen years ago, I went on my first Jedi mission. There seemed to be a disturbance in the Force on the elf island, near a village called Nädindel. When I arrived with a small Jedi team on dragons, the entire village was burning. We did everything we could, but in the end, there were no survivors. After the fire was out, we checked through the debris, and I found you, just a little baby barely a week old. Someone had given their life casting an enchantment over you so you would not be harmed. I always assumed it was your mother, but now it appears not. I took you back with me, as no elf was there to raise you. With the dragons' energy, I changed your appearance, blocked your memories and those of my aunt and uncle. I led everyone to believe you were their daughter, not some adopted child."

I finally got the courage to speak. "So, I am an elf orphan?"

Justin answered me. "No you're not. Your parents weren't in the village at the time. They were in the capital city, Ellesméra. When your remains were not found in the fire, your parents sent out a call to search for you to all the worlds. The Jedi have been looking for you for fifteen years alongside the elves."

"Why would they search fifteen years for me? Why didn't they just give up hope?"

Ana laughed softly. "I didn't know until just now either. You are so important to your parents and your country."

"Who are my parents then?" I was getting impatient. I mentally asked them to _just spit it out!_

Justin looked straight into my eyes. "The elf king and queen."

I looked from Justin to Ana and back again. "You're kidding me, right?

"No, we're not."

Justin continued. "For the past month now, I've been having weird dreams about you, the spirit of the elf princess Adelaine. Usually she- uh, you- would come and just tell me to find you, but last night she let me ask her some questions. That's how I found you."

"And I've been keeping tabs on you too", Ana said. "Every so often I needed to update the enchantment to keep you looking completely human. I should have realized who you were."

"Okay, so I'm an elf princess, and my parents have been looking for me since I was born." It just wouldn't sink into my mind. This was so unreal. I laughed to myself thinking, _'I'm inside a diamond castle finding out I'm a lost princess'._ I pinched myself. Nope, not in dreamland.

"I guess today's the day you go back to being elven." She handed me a cell phone. "You'd better call my aunt and tell her you're staying the night at Ace's house. You do know her, right?"

_'She's not my mom anymore, just her aunt…'_ "Yeah, Ace's a Jedi too?"

"Yeah, she should be down at training now. Justin, I've excused you from training today already, so no worries there, okay?"

He nodded. Ana turned back to me. "Okay, I'm going to undo my enchantment now. Justin, go behind the glass wall, and I'll join you there in a minute. Elf children remember everything they've gone through, so this might take a while Ma- oh, Adelaide."

"Just keep calling me Maria. I'll take some time to get used to responding to Adelaide."

She smiled. "I hope you liked the name Maria, I came up with it. Just lay down here in the center of the floor…." Using the Force, she pushed all the chairs to the walls.

"I did like it. I liked it a lot."

"Thank you! Okay, here we go"

I felt her hand on my forehead, and heard a soft whisper, then with a flash of light, I was gone. I saw my mother, heard her friends talking around her. Something about a prophecy, maybe?

I was held in my nurse's arms, her name, what was her name? Oh yes, Nydia. My mother, Queen Kamyla gave us her blessing, and we were off on my royal tour of the elf island. I was, after all, the island's future ruler. The first night, we stopped in Nädindel, a small, but peaceful village. I was welcomed with a few lucky enchantments, and a huge feast. The elves really seemed to like me, and I loved them back. Nydia put me to bed before the festivities were over, and I fell asleep listening to the sounds of hushed laughter and song.

In the middle of the night, I awoke to extreme heat and strong, dancing light. Everything was on fire, and Nydia looked panicked. She uttered a phrase I didn't fully understand, but all of a sudden I felt cool. Nydia shrieked, and I saw her dress catch fire. She tried to put it out, whispered a few more words in my ear, and then covered me with a couple of pieces of wood that hadn't caught fire yet. I screamed for her, for help, for anything that could do something and save her. I cried and cried, making my tears move so the water shot around cracks and put some of the fire out, in a way I didn't understand and didn't care about unless it could help her now. Suddenly a shadow came over me, and I stopped screaming out of fear. I heard a man's voice asking for me, asking everyone where I was. No one responded. A new burst of fire lit the room, and he laughed. "This is what you get, cowards! Show me the baby princess!"

Tears kept flowing, but somehow I knew they had all perished already, and I was exhausted, so I didn't try to save them again. As for me, I deserved to be burnt. It was all my fault. I wanted Nydia, but she was gone too. They had sacrificed themselves for me. I just cried until there were no more tears left and waited for my turn. Then, the fire seemed to flicker and die. The light from the flames faded, leaving the darkness of the night. Someone moved the boards of wood off of me and gasped. I looked into the face of my savior, a teenage girl with short blond hair. She picked me up, just like Nydia used to. Thinking of her, I burst into tears again, and she soothed me. She called for her dragons, and put her hand on my forehead, cool. I heard a dragon's voice in my head, _'Don't worry, little one. We will take care of you.'_ The girl began to chant, and with a flash of light, I blacked out.

* * *

**As I said before, I'm still new to this, and I'd really appreciate any help you could give me through reviews. Thanks so much!**

**May the Force be with all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Justin

**Hello, my grand total of 5 visitors! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books, movies, manga, cartoons, etc. mentioned in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Justin

I turned to Ana outside the room, shaking. She was looking down at the lump on the floor that was Maria, or Adelaide now. "I had no idea", she whispered. She sank into a chair, hand over her eyes.

I looked back at Maria. She looked like Adelaide had in my dreams; pointed ears, slightly glowing, and she'd even magically changed into the same floor-length green dress when her memories returned. But some characteristics were still the same, and I wondered how much of her mind was the same. She looked so frail, even though the display of her power had shocked and frightened me, though I wouldn't tell anyone. She needed to get to a comfortable place to rest.

"Go ahead." Ana said, as if reading my thoughts, which wasn't a bad guess. After all, she was fully trained. "Spare bedroom next to yours and across from Ace's."

I nodded and opened the door. Gently, I picked her up, surprised that although she was taller than me, she was very light. I carried her all the way to the room she would have, thankful no one was there to see us. I'd already had enough teasing from my mom about girls, so I didn't need one of my friends to start up too. Using the Force, I opened the door and laid her carefully down on the bed. I tiptoed quietly out of the room, and bumped straight into Ace.

"Wha-"

"Shh! She's sleeping!"

She dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Who? Oh, Princess Adelaide?"

"Yeah, and you'll never guess who she was."

"Just tell me." Ace rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed and very impatient.

I grinned at her exasperation. "Maria."

"No way", she breathed.

"Yes way, and I'll tell you the whole story_ after_ we get dinner."

* * *

Ace sat back in her chair, trying to make sense of it all. Finally she just shook her head. "I can't believe we never guessed. We've both known her for years, and yet…" She paused. "Ana had faked her death and became leader before I even met Maria. Her enchantment must have been really strong to keep us from seeing who Maria was, although she could barely keep it that way."

"You're right."

Ace and I both jumped as Ana walked over to us and sat down. "I usually ate lots of sugary food to give myself a sugar high and drank coffee so I was bouncing off the walls with energy. I got a dragon to come with me in the middle of the night, then used the combined energy of us both to redo the enchantment. I would immediately fall asleep, and the poor dragon had just enough energy to carry us both here."

"Wow", I managed.

Ace leaned forward. "Okay, that's really nice to know, but what's going to happen to Maria now? Is she…gone?"

I glanced at her. '_At least I'm not the only one wondering.'_

Ana smiled. "Oh, she's perfectly fine. Could we take this conversation somewhere more… private?" she asked, looking warily around the crowded kitchen.

Ace looked at me. I shrugged and stood up. "All right, where should we go?"

"Follow me." With that, Ana stood and walked straight out of the room. She led us straight to my room, paused before entering, and asked me if it was okay.

"I don't mind" I said without hesitation.

"Thanks", she said, walking in. "It's just that we can keep an eye on her here while we talk. We'll be able to hear if she suddenly wakes up and goes out of her room."

We sat in a trio on the floor, since the temple rooms assigned to a Jedi-in-training like me only had a bed and nightstand. Ana's room was much more furnished since she was a permanent resident here. You just can't fake your death, then rent an apartment. It would be _just_ a little suspicious.

Ana began. "As far as I know, Maria and Princess Adelaide are one and the same. They are both names to describe the same person. I believe that when I first took her into hiding, I accidentally split her spirit, leaving the magical piece trapped and the harmless personality free. So, all I did today was to take away the enchantment making her look human and joined the two pieces of her spirit together."

"So the Maria we all know and love is still here, she just looks different?" Ace asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. We'll have to test it when she wakes up, which is in… oh, about ten minutes or so."

Ace and I both stared at her in shock. I heard myself say, "Only three hours of sleep?"

Ana smiled. "She is an elf, you know. They rejuvenate quickly compared to us, and the three hours of sleep she will get would be considered oversleeping in the elf islands." She laughed at our expressions. "Trust me, you get used to it. It's actually really nice to have someone always ready for guard duty." She looked at us meaningfully, then sighed. "You'll understand eventually…"

"What will she do when she wakes up, though? Will she go into training?" Ace asked.

"Yes, she will, and I'll use my position as leader to get her into a group with you two."

"She's not going to be ready to go into her knighthood training yet though, and we're leaving in two weeks! What will she do then?"

Ana smiled mischievously. "Oh, no worries about that, she'll be ready. I'll be her personal temporary master until she catches up with you."

"Basic training is a year long!" I protested.

Her smile grew wider. "You'll see, you'll see." Her face suddenly became serious. "But you both must promise me that you won't say anything about Maria being the princess. I will notify the elves and the major temple leaders, but not the temple Jedi-in-training. You three will be chosen as a group, and I expect you to keep her secret."

Both of us nodded, then cringed as a muffled shriek escaped from the other room.

"Hurry!" Ana called to us, already at the door. "She's awake!"

Ace and I ran out the door, just as a blur of green ran into me from the other room. I held her in a hug, but she didn't recognize me with her split second dash and struggled against me. "It's just me, Maria", I said, trying to get her to calm down.

Finally, she relaxed, and I let go of her. "Oh, hi.", she said as she noticed the two other girls standing a little awkwardly off to the side.

Ace huffed. "Sure, go hug Justin before you say hi to us", she said, faking annoyance. Maria blushed furiously before Ace rolled her eyes and said, "It's nice to see you though."

"Hey, I hate to break in on your reunion, but we have a lot to discuss still. Can we go into your room, Maria?", Ana asked.

"Oh, it's my room now? Okay, then, go right on ahead."

"Thank you. Everyone in!"

We all stood in a circle as Ana talked. She caught Maria up, and began outlining her training.

"Isn't that kind of an impossible schedule? I learned to look into people's minds in two months, not a couple of days." I interrupted.

Ana smiled annoyingly. "You can do it!" she said to a daunted Maria.

When she finished, she turned to the rest of the group. "Now that we've got that settled, I need to get into the prophecy about you."

"There is a prophecy…about me?" Maria couldn't seem to wrap her head around the whole thing. Just a few hours ago, she was a normal human girl, and now she was an elf princess with her own prophecy.

"Yeah, most elves have someone prophesy for them at the time of their birth. Yours was very special. It said you'd be away from home for a while, that you'd return with much knowledge and power. It also hints that you might be one of the most powerful elves of all time."

Maria just looked shocked. "But I'm really not anything special…"

"Uh, yeah you are", I argued, thinking back to her released memories. "You could do more as an infant than I can now. Well, magically speaking."

"He's right. It is in your prophecy, and the elf prophets rarely misinform. The only problem with you is that we need to make you into a capable ruler, while keeping that sense of humility you have. See my reasons for keeping your identity secret?"

She nodded. "So how will I disguise myself as a human the entire time?"

"Right to the point, huh? I'll keep disguising you as a human for the next couple of weeks until your knighthood training. After that you will be fine."

Maria nodded. Ana glanced at her watch. "I need to get going, I've got a leader's meeting soon. You guys can just talk, but the lights go off in an hour."

I fell on my bed as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb Maria in the next room. She'd fallen asleep when Ace and I had talked together for a minute too long. Maria must have been really tired to do such a thing; usually she covered her exhaustion well. Like this afternoon, I hadn't known she was tired until she outright told me.

I drifted off to sleep slowly and the only dream I had was the spirit of Adelaide. She looked the same, except now she bore more resemblance to Maria and seemed so much happier. She even greeted me with a smile, then bowed, thanked me, and left. It would hopefully be the last time I saw her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review with your thought because I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong. Your comments might even influence the story! Thanks in advance and may the Force be with all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ace

**Hi again everyone! By everyone, I mean the current total of 5 visitors to this story... and anyone else who happens to read this later. Have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful works mentioned in this story. I only claim Ace, Justin, Maria, and Ana. They are mine!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ace

I lay in my temple bed trying to clear my mind and sleep. Somehow, I just couldn't. I felt like I was already in a dream. My best friend Maria was the elf princess? Seriously, I needed to wake up. After much tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep.

_Maria/Adelaide had come to visit me in my temple room, except her eyes were silver instead of brown. She told me that she saw good things ahead of us if I could just help her out. I tried to ask her what she meant, but my mouth wouldn't move. Then I realized she wasn't talking to me, but someone behind me. I turned around and felt my eyes widen. I was in her room and she was looking at a woman's reflection inside a bowl of water. "You mean good things ahead of you if I go along with this!" the woman snapped. "There's nothing in it for me!"_

_ "I don't understand what you want. I've been trying to please you, but nothing has yet. You won't even see me in person!" Maria looked calm, showing no outward sign of intimidation, but I could hear the tears slowly creeping into her voice._

_ "You know what I want! I want a capable ruler after me. Certainly not you. I want you to find me a replacement." With that the woman angrily sliced her hand through the water and ended the connection._

_ Maria sat back, knees pulled to her chest and sobbed, shaking hard. I tried to reach out and give her some comfort, but I was pulled farther and farther away from her by an invisible force._

My eyes opened, and it was morning.

I found Maria already in the kitchen, just saying goodbye to Ana. She looked much more human now, but there was something different about her. It was as if Ana's great skill had somehow failed to block a piece of Adelaide, and it was shining through Maria's disguise like a beacon of light.

I walked toward Maria. "Hey, how was your first night here?"

"It was great! I even started training with Ana this morning. I kind of got bored of looking at the inside of my room, so I started wandering around and ran into her. At the end of training, she put the enchantment on me again, so I should be good to go."

"How far did you get?" I asked curiously. I honestly couldn't see how she was going to learn a year's worth of training in two weeks.

"I don't know, but the last thing Ana taught me today was how to push and pull things using the Force."

Okay, that had been in my second month of basic training. "You can do that already?"

"Yeah!" she said, so happily, I could almost forget my dream. She put a pen and a piece of paper down on the table. The pen jumped up, seemingly with a will of its own, and began to write. After a couple of minutes, during which she glanced up at me several times, the pen dropped. She smiled, without even seeming to feel the effort of using the Force. I turned the paper around so I could see it and gasped. She'd started out with her name, then moved on to my name, then did both in cursive. I faintly remembered stressing over that on one of my Jedi exams because it had been (and still remained) so difficult for me. Yet she hadn't even stopped there. Below our names was an amazing picture of me, like a black-and-white photograph. I'd had an extra year of training than most other Jedi our age, but I doubted I could do something similar now.

"How did you do that?" I asked, probably sounding extremely jealous, but I didn't care.

She giggled. "I just looked at you and asked the pen to draw you through the Force."

She made it sound so simple. I knew it was complicated, and I'd never completely figured it out. If she weren't my friend, Maria would be intimidating.

"That's- "

BANG!

Maria and I both jumped and turned in the direction of the noise. Then we looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Somehow, Justin had managed to come out of his room all right, then had run straight into the kitchen door.

"You okay?" Maria asked, assuming a straight face much quicker than I'd ever be able to.

"Other than a pounding head because I just ran into a door? Fine." Justin said as he massaged his head and sat down with us. "What's that?" he asked as his attention came to the piece of paper I was still holding. "Are you practicing already?"

"No, I wasn't." I gave him the paper and his eyes widened. "Maria was."

He looked at her, then back at the paper. "You've learned this much already? Sheesh, don't you get any sleep at night?"

"Um… Yeah I do. I only need to sleep for a couple of hours, remember?" she replied, glancing around furtively for eavesdroppers.

The bell rang, startling all of us. "What does that mean?" Maria asked, eyes wide.

"It means it's time to go to school and protect the people there. Usually you won't have to do anything, but we're there just in case the Sith attack."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, because I really need to know what I can do better and what I'm doing good on so far, so I can make the coming chapters better!**


	5. Chapter 5: Justin

**No visitors... :'(**

**More sad news: I don't own Star Wars or Eragon or anything else mentioned here by my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Justin

I walked into the temple and turned toward the training room already exhausted from a long school day. It had been hard to pretend not to notice the difference in Maria, hints of Adelaide showed through, even though her disguise was created by a master.

The training room was meant to be a sanctuary in case of a Sith invasion, so the massive marble double doors could only be opened by someone using the Force on a series of panels like a combination lock. Every Jedi knew the key, but opening it with the Force was another matter because the panels only responded to a specific amount of pressure. Any more or less, and you'd be sent flying across the hallway straight into a fountain in the intersection. Every beginner's challenge was to open that door to begin basic training, and when someone failed, it was a very embarrassing and wet moment for them. I pressed the panels correctly as I'd done from day one. I'd been one of the lucky few in all of Jedi history to open the door the first time I received the challenge. Not even Ana, one of the best masters in the temple could claim that. She thought I was a prodigy. Ace thought I was just lucky, but then again, she had to try for three days to get it right. I stepped into the huge room, and there was Maria and Ana off to the side with many heavy objects around them. They didn't seem to notice me, so I walked a little closer to hear Ana instructing Maria.

"Now focus on yourself." Ana was quiet, but she still sounded forceful.

Maria was sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed, focusing. She took a breath, and she slowly rose into the air and hovered two feet in the air.

"The box to your left. The right microwave. The box behind you. The chair. Me." As Ana listed off the items, they rose and hovered the same distance off the ground as Maria was. I had never raised so much weight with the Force in my life.

"Now move everything to a different height"

Everything moved, so that Ana was standing at the same height as before, then the objects spiraled up to Maria.

"Good, now put everything back."

Ana went down lightly, the microwave to the counter, the boxes stacked up in a corner, the chair to the others near the front, and Maria settled herself down in front of Ana. Her eyes opened, the irises silver. Startled, I let out a cry and they both jumped.

"Don't interrupt our training like that!" Ana scolded, trying to hide her smile.

Maria was laughing on the floor. "That's okay, Ana. I did need a little break there."

Her eyes had gone back to their normal brown color. "Sorry, it's just that your eyes changed color." I apologized.

She frowned. "What? They're not brown anymore?" She reached toward a mirror and pulled it toward her with the Force, very well for someone only two days into training. Still holding it with the Force, she looked into it and gasped. "My eyes are silver!"

Ana just laughed. "Hold the mirror with your hands, not the Force."

She did, and her eyes turned brown again. "What's happening?"

Ana sat down on the ground next to her, and so did I. "You see", she began. "Whenever you use the Force or other powers you'll learn during your knighthood training, you use the energy and power of your spirit. Since your body and spirit are linked, you'll feel physical exhaustion as you use these powers. Your eyes will turn the color of your spirit because they reflect the power you use."

"So my eyes turn a different color too?" I asked.

Ana smiled. "Yep. Mine turn purple, yours turn blue, and Ace's turn green."

"Wow. Why didn't I ever notice in training before?"

"You probably were focused on training. Or at least, hopefully you were focused on training." Maria suggested, laying down.

"Yeah, probably." I said. "Anyway, shouldn't you guys find another room to train in? The other Jedi might think something's up if one of the best masters is teaching some random girl."

"That's a good concern, but Maria still looks human, and wouldn't it make sense that in order to catch someone up, they would get a special trainer?" Ana asked.

"No one begins training until fall. If she weren't special, she'd just wait."

"True, but let's say we needed one more person in one of the groups because Ben dropped out. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah, I remember him." Poor Ben had pretty much failed in anything the masters tried to teach him. He tried hard and showed potential at the beginning, but he made the choice to drop out because he wasn't getting anywhere. The Jedi only recruited 27 kids each year, 9 groups of 3 kids each. So when he'd dropped, one knighthood training group became a person short.

"So, today, we're just going to show Maria to the other Jedi-in-training, so it won't be a complete surprise to them on the first day of knighthood training. When they come in for their training today, we'll be here. When the first master comes in, we'll leave in order to make room for everyone. No one will hint that she's extraordinary, and no one who knows she is will say that she's far behind."

I agreed to the plan, and Maria went back to training. I did what I normally did before training – I sat. School was tiring enough, and Jedi training was complete exhaustion. My theory was that I should rest whenever possible, because you never know when you might get to rest again.

The plan was carried out well, and none of the other trainees suspected anything.

* * *

**Please read! If you are here, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Justin

Chapter 6: Justin

School had ended one week ago, so during that time, all of the temple's 27 Jedi-in-training were cramming in late-night training sessions after the regular afternoon and morning sessions. Maria - in her usual perfectionist way – had practiced every single night with Ana. Maria seemed fine, but Ana began to develop a habit of sleeping in late. Ace and I tried to cover for her one night, but that was our first and last time.

Last night was the one night training was banned. Instead, everyone was ordered to practice sleeping well for once, and then show up at the crack of dawn this morning in uniform and with a backpack containing a change of clothes, a sleeping bag, food, and water. I had no problems with that, except for the be-here-at-the-crack-of-dawn part.

As far as uniforms went, this one wasn't so bad. Boys wore a short-sleeved collared shirt with knee-length pants, and girls wore a magical short-sleeved, knee-length dress that transformed into pants and a shirt if they had bent over too far or something. Both were completely white.

I looked around the room from my seat in a corner next to one of my old friends, Bryce. Everyone looked half-asleep on their feet, and Bryce was even sleeping in his chair. I shook my head. The thing about recruiting teenagers was that we tended to stay up late and get up late, so we were never ready in the morning. Maria was the only one fully awake, talking quietly with Ana, enchantment lifted so she looked elfish again. Ana had agreed to do that as long as Maria's ears were well concealed under her hair. Thankfully, everyone was too busy being tired to notice anything.

My attention turned to the only other talkers in the room, a small group of guys who'd known each other for years before they'd gotten involved with the Jedi. Through a fake cough, I muttered an eavesdropping charm I'd coaxed out of Ana and listened.

"Hey, do you guys seriously think we're up to this? My older brother said training's only a week, but it's the most rigorous training we'll ever go through." The guy who was speaking was Sam, and he'd already had three older siblings become full Jedi knights.

A tall boy, Vince, answered. "Dude, they've been training us like crazy for a year. How much harder could it get?"

"I dunno, Vince. His brother's really amazing, and they said he slacked off during his basic training, but came back from knighthood training a warrior. His normal friends couldn't figure out what happened to him." The guy speaking was small, but he had a lot of potential, and was one of the more talented ones in the recruited group.

Vince just yawned. "Seriously, if they really wanted to train us hard, wouldn't they do it when they knew we would be fully awake?"

"If you were going to be fully awake in every battle, don't you think we wouldn't worry about it?"

All of them started, and I could barely keep myself in check.

"Master Ana!" Vince gasped.

Ana smiled. "Now Vince, have you ever considered that the enemy will never attack at a convenient time for you? It's always the worst time, right after another battle, during school, or even –" she leaned down "- midnight." She turned away from a very shocked Vince to address the rest of the recruits.

"Today is the beginning of your career as Jedi knights. Knighthood training is not to be taken lightly, for if you fail, you fail completely. Your memory will be wiped, and you will return to a normal human life – that is, if you survive the failure."

She looked around, gaze lingering on a few of the laziest. I shot a glance at Ace and Maria. The first girl determined, the other, afraid of the consequences of a short training period.

"I will call out the names in each group. When you hear your name, please don't make any noise and get together, because this needs to go pretty quick. Group 1!" Ana rattled off three names from memory, arms crossed across her chest. "Group 2! Ace, Justin, and Maria!"

I heard some others sigh in relief, glad that they weren't responsible for a small girl with only two weeks of training. I just smiled as I walked over to the two girls.

Ana finished reciting all the names, and there were now nine groups of three Jedi-in-training each. "This is your training group. They will become your best friends, your back-up force, your training partners, and your allies. Knighthood training is not just training for you, but also bonding time. At the end of the training, we will judge your performances, and the strongest group will receive recognition." Looking down at her feet, Ana continued. "I have my guess as to who will turn out best, and I'm usually right. However, I will be happy to be proved wrong."

She looked around the room. "Are there any last questions before we explain the training?"

Vince raised his hand. "Do you mind telling us who you're betting on?"

Ana smiled. "No, I can't. It might disappoint one of the other teams, and we need all the groups to be at their best."

She held his pleading gaze with a fierce look, as if to say "Come and get me, we'll see who gets beaten!" Finally, he looked away. No one else dared to raise a hand.

"All right, then. No more questions, so let's explain the training, shall we, Master Morrel?"

Our Force master, Master Morrel stepped forward. "Of course, Master Ana."

"As you all know, there are many different worlds outside our own that have not really been discovered by the rest of the human race. For your first day of training, each group will be sent to a different world."

Murmurs raced through the assembly. I was sure some of them would have been screaming if it were any later in the day.

A girl near me piped up. "Is this really safe? My parents wouldn't understand if I died on an outing with my friends."

Master Morrel laughed. "_Training_ is not safe. Going between worlds? Yes, you should be perfectly fine."

Ana spoke again. "Your quest today is to go to the world and learn what you can to help you protect the world from the Sith in the future."

Everyone became silent. I shook my head. Someone needed to speak up, so I guess it's my turn. "We'll do our best, Master Ana."

Heads turned toward me, but I focused instead on Ana's face. "You can count on us."

"Okay. Everyone, line up against the wall there in group order, Group 1 on the left, Group 9 on the right. Form a triangle with your group, and one master will come assist you."

We followed orders, and Master Rob, the one who ran the massage center for knights only, came over to us.

I waved one last goodbye to Bryce in Group 7 with two other guys I hadn't really gotten to know, but Bryce had become friends with them already.

Vince caught my eye. He winked, exuding confidence. He'd been chosen to go with one guy from his group of friends, and another girl known for her quick thinking.

I didn't really like that guy, but I smothered the feeling and just smiled back.

Master Rob handed us a simple metal triangle with a handle on each tip. "Each of you grab on. I wish you good luck."

Ana began to chant, and the other masters joined in. A bright white light filled the room and threw me around like a pebble in a hurricane.

The light faded to normal sunlight, and I was laying down on… sand? I heard a startled gasp from a guy and waves crashing on a nearby beach. Then I passed out.

* * *

**Oh, please guess what world they went to! I don't care if you tell me or not, but just please guess! It's one of the books/movies I said I liked on my profile and it's also mentioned in the first chapter of this story and the summary.**


	7. Chapter 7: Maria

**Thank you so much to those of you who humored me and guessed!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Maria

I could hear birds calling from where I was laying in the soft grass. They seemed a little different than usual though. Someone said "Eh? Who are you?" And with that I fainted.

My eyes opened groggily. I hadn't felt this bad waking up in a long time. I'd forgotten how to sleep like a human, much less how to wake up like one. I gasped and sat up. "Another thing I forgot: I'm not home", I muttered.

"Hi! I'm glad to see you're finally awake!" A happy voice came from behind me. I whirled around, and there was a little girl sitting with a yellow straw hat next to her and… was that the Pokémon Pikachu on her lap?

Something clicked in my mind. "Oh, you must be Yellow from Viridian Forest, the Pokémon trainer! That means I'm in the Pokémon world, probably in Viridian Forest."

"Yeah, that's right! And I have to give you credit for being the first one to know my name before I even get to say anything."

I laughed. "I'm not done yet. Hi Chuchu! Where are your other Pokémon, Yellow?"

"They're in their Pokéballs. Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty violent when you're asleep?"

"Uh… That doesn't usually happen. Sorry about that."

"Oh, we were fine! By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm … Maria"

"Okay, Maria, I've been asked to give you this…" she handed me a small red-and-white Pokéball with a Pokémon inside. "It's from the trainers in the Hoenn Region. They gave it to me to give to the next person I trained."

I looked inside at a tiny green head with two red horns and a white dress-like body. "A Ralts…" I looked at Yellow, a smile breaking over my face. "Thank you so much! Will I get to keep him? Or is it a her?"

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "She's a girl, and yeah, of course you'll keep her. Haven't you seen other Jedi running around with their Pokémon?"

"No, actually, I haven't." Maybe I was just too focused training, or didn't spend enough time looking around the temple.

"Anyway, let's start your training!" Yellow seemed just like a bubble of happiness.

"Wait a minute…" I said, looking around. "Where are my other friends?"

"You only get to start with one, then you catch the rest." Yellow said, confused. "We can't just give you six Pokémon, then expect you to make friends with them. You catch your own friends."

"Oh, no, I meant my human friends. I came to this world with two other people, a girl and a boy. Have you seen them?"

"No, just you. I'm sure they just went to my friends to train, so we could each focus on you all one at a time."

I nodded. They'd be fine, I told myself. They were much more experienced than I was, anyway. I couldn't really look out for them. "Okay, let's begin!"

* * *

**Please rate, review and keep reading!**


End file.
